


dreaming wide awake

by MapleAppleBittle



Series: Spierfeld week [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleAppleBittle/pseuds/MapleAppleBittle
Summary: It always starts out the same. I’m standing on the edge of a cliff. The skies are grey and cloudy, the wind billowing around me and it is a struggle to keep standing there, to hold my ground. There’s another man there, although I can see him I still somehow can’t make out what he looks like. But his eyes are filled with love, and I can feel the hope and the fear radiating off of him in waves. I reach toward him, and he says my name, but before I can do anything, suddenly I’m falling.  And then I’m awake.Day 2 of Spierfeld week: soulmate AU





	dreaming wide awake

It is the third time this week I’ve had the dream, and I don’t know if I’m sick of the dream or just sick with anxiety. 

It always starts out the same. I’m standing on the edge of a cliff. The skies are grey and cloudy, the wind billowing around me and it is a struggle to keep standing there, to hold my ground. There’s another man there, although I can see him I still somehow can’t make out what he looks like. But his eyes are filled with love, and I can feel the hope and the fear radiating off of him in waves. I reach toward him, and he says my name, but before I can do anything, suddenly I’m falling.  And then I’m awake. 

I hope whoever he is, my soulmate, the one who’s having these dreams- I hope he’s okay. 

The thing is, I could stop the dreams. There’s a pill out there that can shut off the connection between the brains and release hormones for a better night’s sleep. I’ve even considered it once or twice. But every single time, I feel guilty. I don’t know who this man is. I don’t know his name, his face, his age, or anything else about him. But I know that he needs me, the same exact way I need him. I can feel how lonely he is. 

I take a deep breath and focus on getting ready. Clothes. Shoes. Teeth. Keys. I make it out the door in record time. One of these days I won’t be so lucky and I’ll end up being late due to my daydreaming, but today is not one of those days. 

Picking up my friends goes the same as always. Nick, then Leah, then iced coffee, and finally Abby. But today I’m slightly irritated because Nick will not shut up about his dream. It doesn’t make any sense to me why he keeps wanting to talk about it. He found his soulmate when Abby moved into town a few months ago, but for some reason, he keeps talking about it even though he knows who she is now. Maybe he’s trying to show off. 

Or maybe I’m just jealous. Most people don’t find their soulmates in high school, so the ones that do are extremely lucky. And of course, they’re horny, self-obsessed teenagers, so they have to show off whenever they can. I love them anyway. 

School is the same as it always is. I take so much time in my locker that I have to make a mad dash through the hallways to make it on time. Mr. Wise does not look amused as I slide into my seat, but I don’t care. I’m on time and that’s the only thing that matters. 

Classes are boring, and in one I just narrowly avoid detention for falling asleep in class, but I can’t help it. These dreams are haunting me and I need to find out who my mystery man really is before the anxiety tears me apart. 

Lunch comes by slowly, so by the time I’m sitting down at my lunch table, I’m nearly dying of boredom on the inside. I want to go home.

“Hey, Simon.” It’s Cute Bram Greenfeld and I can’t help but blush. I may have had a slight crush on him since he moved here in ninth grade, but I also know it will never go anywhere. Today, he looks as tired as I feel. And I’ve never really noticed before, but something about his eyes seems so familiar to me, but I can’t place it. 

“Hey man.” I smile and nod back, filing away the thought to never deal with again, because honestly, my brain is a mess. He smiles that awkward, beautiful smile at me and I’m glad the rest of our friends choose that moment to materialize because otherwise, I might just melt into a puddle right then and there. 

“Can I have some fries?” He asks, and I nearly drop my entire plate of fries trying to push them over to him. 

“Sure, go ahead,” I say. I’m sure my face is probably cherry red by now, but thankfully no one mentions it. I am putty in the hands of cute boys. 

Lunch passes way too quickly, and so does the rest of the day. Thankfully, we don’t have play rehearsal today, so I decide to just go straight home and get a nap while Leah and Abby are heckling Nick at soccer practice. 

Somehow I manage to get home and then I’m in my bed. It usually takes me a little bit to fall asleep so I put some soft music on and close my eyes, waiting to drift away. 

The next thing I know I’m on the cliff again, but the boy is nowhere to be found. I close my eyes and wait; I know the wind is coming and I’ll fall again soon. But this time I hear my name, and my eyes fly open. That voice is so familiar. I watch and watch as he gets closer until- 

I wake up. It’s him. My soulmate is Bram. 


End file.
